Simplicity of a Complicated Love
by Kagome4Inu
Summary: Kagome is a miko(priestess) from the Fuedal Era. She's been training her whole life, but she still needs protection from her two friends, Sango and Miroku. What happens when a young half demon begins following her around looking for something from her?
1. Stalker

Alright, this is it! The story you've all, well most anyway, have been voting on! Let's see if its as good as you had hoped, or I did I just make it out to be good and its sucks...well hopefully its good...lets see!  
  
**---Simplicity of A Complicated Love---  
**  
**--Chapter 1: Stalker--  
**  
-  
  
It was an ordinary day in Fuedal Japan, and a teenage miko(priestess) was outside by the river, hanging her robes to dry. Her name was Kagome. Her teacher and grandmother, Kaede, insisted the girl wear her hair back, to help keep it out of her face. But Kagome didn't want to, and always left it down to blow around freely in the wind. She smiled after finishing hanging clothes up and headed back to the hut.  
  
Kagome patted on her priestess outfit and waved to a girl in a pink and green kimono, who was a bit surprised to see her.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you were washing your robes!" the girl called out as Kagome approached.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I'm already done Sango! It's hanging out to dry near the shrine. Kaede told me I could have the day off, so I'm quite happy."  
  
"That makes one of us. As a miko in training Kagome, its only natural you'd be good at doing what you do, and happy for a break. Sadly, I, having to do Miroku's washing, NEVER get a break. Its just not fair sometimes."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly as the wind made their hair softly billow. Kagome pulled some of her hair behind her ear and looked past Sango, to see a monk leaning against a hut sharpening his staff. He looked up and waved at Kagome. He then ressumed sharpening his staff and spoke without looking up, "Hello Lady Kagome"

He then stood up and walked over to the two girls. Sango's face soon went red and she slapped the houshi across the face. Kagome laughed and the monk who was now on the ground.  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango, "I'll probably go for a little walk soon. So don't worry if you don't see me for awhile ."

"Alright Kagome. Have fun"

-

-

-

-  
  
A pair of eyes watched from behind the bushes as the priestess-to-be walked away from her demon exterminator friend. The owner of these eyes was surprised that neither had sensed him there. He smiled and suddenly glared at a smaller friend who sat bored next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you always spy on this girl? You don't know her, and she has nothing you want! So why can't we just leave her alone?" The young fox-like boy wriggled next to the half dog demon. The half demon gave a good bonk to the kitsune(fox) and began off after Kagome.  
  
"I have my reasons, so pipe down!" Inuyasha stopped and decided that this kit was getting quite annoying. He figured if he let that slayer and monk find him, he'd warm up to them eventually. Not like the kid knew anything that he could tell, "Shippo, have fun!"  
  
Shippo blinked and was tossed towards Sango. She caught him as he flew out of the bushes and it was now her turn to blink, "Um..."  
  
Shippo glared, "I'll get him. Um, Miss Lady, would happen to know which way that girl was heading?"  
  
Sango tilted her head, "Do you know her?"  
  
Shippo was a horrible liar, he sighed and shook his head, "No..."  
  
"Well then, I doubt she'd want to be greeted the same way I was. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Shippo..."  
  
Sango smiled, "Well nice to meet you, I'm Sango and that's Miroku, why are you looking for Kagome?"  
  
Shippo thought, "WELLLL, I have a friend who seems to know her and I wanna find my friend. And my friend is looking for her. I don't know what he wants with her though..."  
  
Guess Shippo knew more than Inuyasha had bargained for. (A/N: Poor Inuyasha...lol)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha in the meantime, was having a hard enough time following Kagome, without her noticing. He had suspected her sense of demons to be much stronger, but he was glad of her weakness for now and continued following.  
  
Kagome came to a stream and took off her sandals and socks. She put her feet in the water and took in a deep breath of fresh air, "Feels nice to have a break once in awhile."  
  
She suddenly heard rustling in some trees behind her and spun around just in time to see something red fly above the visible branches. She watched the red thing disappear and hopped up. She looked up the tree, "Come down here! WHOEVER YOU ARE!"  
  
"YOU ARENT THE BOSS OF ME!" A voice called down, causing Kagome to almost fall over. She hadn't expected an answer.  
  
"Well...Um...I'll shoot you with some arrows if you don't!"  
  
"You don't HAVE any with you!"  
  
"I CAN GET SOME!"  
  
"YOU CANNOT!"  
  
"CAN TOO!"  
  
"CANNOT!  
  
"CAAAN TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Her shocking outrage caused the dog demon to lose balance and fall out of the tree and crash into the ground. He looked up at her and glared, spitting out some dirt.  
  
"Serves you right...whoever you are!" Kagome looked down at him and gave him a weird look when he didn't respond. He merely stood up and wiped the dust off. He then started walking away.  
  
"H-hey wait! What were you doing spying on me!? Who are you!?" She ran after him but he leaped into a tree and from there, ran off. Kagome sighed and put on her shoes, and then headed back to the village. She couldn't stop thinking about the silver-haired boy the whole time.

-

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Alright. That's the first chapter. Did it work out ok? I tried to to re-edit it to make more sense and be better than originally...but I dunno how it went. Tell me what you think!

**---Sasami---**


	2. The Name is Inuyasha

Ok well, here's the 411. I only update one chapter of one story a day. Normally according to how much I know about the story, or the popularity of it. Since you guys liked this one, I'll update it today, and do another tomorrow. ENJOY!

**---Chapter 2: The Name is Inuyasha---**

Sango was hanging up her and Miroku's wet clothes when Kagome came stomping back, "Kagome? You okay?"  
  
"Some dog boy was stalking me and left without even telling me who he was!"  
  
Shippo flew out of the hut and smiled brightly, "He found you?!"  
  
Kagome fell down and looked at the kitsune with more than just a confused look on her face, "What the-"  
  
Sango laughed nervously, "I forgot to tell you, we met someone while you were gone. His name is Shippo. He's really sweet really"  
  
"Right, of course. So, um, Shippo, you knew that man who was following me?"  
  
Shippo nodded, "He's really a jerk, but he seems to be interested in you. I don't know why...Inuyasha's never told me!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." The name echoed in her mind and she tilted her head, "I've never seen him in my life..."   
  
Shippo shrugged and walked over to Miroku and whispered, "Why are you being so quiet?"  
  
Miroku leaned over and whispered back, "Sango's a bit upset with me. It seems I've somehow managed to anger her once again..."  
  
Shippo smiled, he was glad he would enjoy this group much more than Inuyasha. All he ever did was bonk him on the head! And that was never fun. But this group, this group was fun to be with. Miroku was always getting in trouble by Sango. Kagome seemed really nice and didn't yell at him. Yea, this place was way better than with Inuyasha.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha walked through the forest, his hands crossed inside his sleeves, like he usually did as he walked. _Stupid girl...Even without Shippo I got caught. That can't be right! I didn't move...did I? Gah, who cares...I just need to go back and watch her some more..._He continued through the forest, heading back to the village. So what if he WAS spying on her? Not like he was gonna kill her or anything!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other as Kaede used a stick to push the logs in the fireplace. Sango scooted away every few minutes, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Sango twisted her face slightly, "Miroku..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind NOT touching me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
Again, he reached over and she scooted away. Kaede sighed and looked at Kagome, "You know, it amazes me how ye can keep these two around and still keep your training going correctly."  
  
Kagome just smiled and spoke with joy, "It's because of them that I CAN do it all. They're just so much fun! And such a cute couple."  
  
Sango blushed and shook her head. Miroku suddenly had a plastered grin on his face like no other.  
  
Shippo leaned forward, "You two ARE together?"  
  
At the same moment, a "YES!" and a "NO!" came from the two.  
  
Sango and Miroku then looked at each and both spoke again in sync, "EXCUSE ME?!"  
  
Sango jumped up and glared, "We are NOT together Miroku!"  
  
Noticing her fully flushed face, Miroku smiled, "Of course Sango, how could I forget?"  
  
Kagome was enjoying all this until she felt something and stood up as well. She looked towards the door, staring at it intently.  
  
Sango and Miroku seemed to have saying the same things down perfectly, "Something wrong?"  
  
Kagome's face suddenly went serious, "Something's outside...and...its some form of demon. But I can't sense it that well. Whatever it is, we gotta go get it!"  
  
Sango and Miroku grabbed their weapons, Shippo hid next to Kaede and Kagome ran outside. She saw the same white-haired half demon standing in front of her.  
  
"You!"  
  
His eyes widened and he ran off. Kagome ran after him as fast as her legs could carry her, "_WAAAIITT!_"  
  
A rock stood in her path. A small, pebble of a rock, stopped her. Her foot hit it and she flew into the air and hit the ground with a thud. She spoke curses to the dirt before looking up at the red and white thing dashing through the trees. She screamed.  
  
**"IINUUYAAAASHAAA!!"**  
  
Inuyasha paused when he heard her yell his name, but ressumed running. He made it deeper into the forest, cursing that he was caught again. He thought he hid his demon side well. He'd have to try harder. And one other thing hit his mind. How did she know his name was Inuyasha?

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Ok. I tried my best. Remember that I wrote this like two years ago on a website of mine. So editing it to sound better isn't the easiest thing in the world. BUT, I try. So review please whether you liked it or not -laugh-

---Sasami---


	3. Save Me!

Well time for a new chapter FINALLY. Sorry about the wait guys. I've been busy with alot of things!

**---Chapter 3: Save Me!---**

Kagome sat down in the dirt and stared in the direction that the hanyou disappeared in. She sighed and pounded a fist into the grass and muttered something about the boy who vanished from her sight as fast as he had seemed to appeared.  
  
Miroku bent down and looked at her, "I take it, that was Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome only nodded and continued staring into mess of trees.  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him into the hut, "Leave her alone, Houshi-sama"  
  
"Um, yes mam?" Miroku tilted his head as Sango made him leave Kagome alone.  
  
Outside, Kagome stood up and kicked the rock, "I almost had him!!"  
  
She soon regretted kicking the rock and rubbed her foot. She then brushed dust off her kimono and turned towards the hut. She thought and brushed her hair with her fingers._ 'If I go after him, he could kill me...but it doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me...maybe I can get him to talk...'_ She smiled and turned and ran in the direction Inuyasha had gone.  
  
-

-

-

-

Back inside the hut, Miroku was scooting towards Sango as she tried getting away. After a few minutes had passed Sango tried to change the subject, "What's taking Kagome so long?"  
  
Miroku smiled and merely shrugged, "She's probably thinking about that boy."  
  
Shippo tilted her head, "But why would it take this long to think about him? He's nothing special. Besides, this isn't like Kagome at all. I'm worried."  
  
Sango got up and looked outside and suddenly grabbed Miroku's arm and began dragging him out of the hut. Miroku had already cleared his mind of Kagome and began reaching for Sango, who promptly smacked him, "Be serious for one minute, Houshi!"  
  
Miroku nodded, "Certainly..." He began a mental count in his head to sixty, wondering how long a minute would actually last. He wasn't sure if he could do it, when such a tempting rear was in his reach.  
  
"Kagome's gone!" Sango finally spoke as she noticed Miroku waiting for her to speak.  
  
Miroku suddenly stopped counting and looked around, "She what?"  
  
Sango stomped the ground with her foot, "Damn her! She knows she's not supposed to be out at night! She's still in training! She'll **die** out there, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku began analyzing the situation. Once his mind finally realized what was going on, he ran inside to grab both their weapons, but was delayed as he grabbed Sango's Hiraikostu(that giant boomerang she has). Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed it like it was nothing and tossed it around her back. Miroku blinked at how such a heavy object could be so easily handled by her and they both ran off after telling Kaede to keep a watch on Shippo. 

-

-

-

-

During all this, Inuyasha had caught on to Kagome's lavender-like scent and decided to keep her running for awhile. He bound tree to tree, looking back every so often to see if she ever came into view.  
  
**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
**  
Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and he shot around. He sniffed the air and then began darting back towards the hut.  
  
"GO AWAY YOU FREAAAK!!" Kagome was kicking at a strange looking bear demon who seemed intent on killing her. Maybe he was hungry, who knows, but she didn't wanna stay to find out. She grabbed a thick branch and hit the demon as hard as her arm would let her, but it was only phased for a moment. It ressumed swatting at her and she fell onto the ground and the bear pinned her down.  
  
(A/N: You all think you're so smart, don't you? WELL!! you arent mwaha)  
  
The paw seemed to move from high in the air, to scraping and cutting her shoulder in a matter of milliseconds...like it never really moved at all.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kagome finally came to a true realization of the fact this bear could kill her at any moment. But like in those all good stories...  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Three streaks of yellow appeared behind the bear and it fell over, dead. Kagome blinked and looked up at the man she'd been chasing.  
  
"Y-You...I-I...I'm alive"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Feh. What kind of priestess can't kill a bear?"  
  
Kagome's happy and surprised face quickly altered and she glared, "I'm not a priestess yet! And I could've killed that bear if I had my weapons!"  
  
"But you didn't! It's nighttime, and you're in the woods, it's kind of obvious you need a weapon!"  
  
"Oh shut up! I was **trying** to find you, but you did your little tree trick again! So you're the one to blame!"  
  
"You shouldn't follow people you don't know, baka!"  
  
Kagome was prepared to leap up and smack him a good few, but the moment she attempted getting up, the pain in her shoulder hit her like a full sack of potatoes and she cringed. As if instinct, Inuyasha grabbed her other arm and helped her maintain balance until hurried footsteps rushed into the clearing.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sango! Miroku!"  
  
Miroku eyed the two standing there and elbowed Sango who only gave him a smile, "So, I see you caught up with him?"  
  
"FEH! I had to come rescue the stupid girl." Inuyasha, of course, spat out a rude remark.  
  
Kagome glared up at him and Sango noticed Kagome's wound, "What happened?"  
  
Kagome looked down and looked back up smiling, "Nothing really. A bear demon attacked me and it cut me."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Cut you? Your outfit is drenched in your blood!"  
  
Kagome brushed her hair back with her good arm and maintained her glowing smile, "Good thing I washed all my clothes today." 

"You've lost your mind, stupid girl."

"Don't call me that! I have a name you know!"

"You're still stupid for always coming out here without weapons!"

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Alright, what do you think? Editing this old story is hell sometimes I swear! I had so many typos I thought I was gonna die reading over it. Anyways...Review please and tell me what you think! Even critism is accepted!

**_---Sasami---_**


	4. Different Kind of Views

Okay, after a lot of work (and some attempted murders) I have two new chapters for this story. I'm not sure if its going quite how I had planned...but we'll see in due time!

**---Chapter 4: Different Kind of Views---**

Kagome had changed outfits and her blood-stained one had been thoroughly washed and hung to dry. Shippo sat on her shoulder most of the time, but was scared off by Inuyasha now and then.  
"Why is he here, anyway?" Miroku asked while they all sat in Kaede's hut.  
  
The answer came from the dog demon, feeling unwanted, "I don't have to stay. Feh. I was just making sure the stupid girl was going to be ok"  
  
This caused Sango to smirk, "And why's that?"  
  
Kagome answered innocently, obviously not sensing her friend's accusations, "Because it's polite. And now that he knows I'm fine, he's going to tell me why he's been following me!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and walked to the door, "Forget it, I wasn't followin ya anyway! Stupid humans!"  
  
He walked outside and Kagome twitched. She picked up something she had made the night before with the help of Kaede and mumbled the words Kaede had taught her. Tiny purple orbs of light flew outside and she could hear Inuyasha yapping.  
  
She walked outside grinning..._Now to pick a word...Stay...no...hmm...he's like a dog...sooo_, "SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha was still pulling the beads off his head when he found the dirt become very friendly, until it hit his face...then his lifted his head spitting it out, "WHAT THE **HELL**?!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's a spell necklace that only I can remove. And as long as you have it on, I can simply say that one word and send you crashing to my feet."  
  
"Is there a point to all this?"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!"  
  
Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground and laughed, "You can't keep me here!"  
  
She put her index finger in the air and nonchalantly said, "Sit."  
  
**_WHAM!_**  
  
"Dammit...stupid necklace!"  
  
Laughing, Kagome walked back inside as he followed, glaring daggers into her back.  
  
Once inside, they all sat back down. Miroku and Sango wanted answers for all this, but decided on staying quiet. Kagome tried once more, "So why exactly were you following me around?"  
  
He knew he'd hit the floor if he tried to escape, so he just rolled his eyes, "I wasn't."  
  
"Don't make me say it"  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything! You should be thanking me! A demon's after you and I was making sure you didn't get yourself killed like ya almost did last night!"  
  
Kagome paused, "You were...protecting me?"  
  
Inuyasha never thought about it that way, "No. I hate that stupid demon and won't give him the satifaction of getting what he wants"  
  
"What does he want...besides me dead?"  
  
"I don't know. You have something that seems to be important to him."  
  
Kagome knew what it was immediately, "The Shikon no Tama"  
  
She pulled the jewel out from just under the collar of her miko robes where it was safely hidden, it was a nice light purple and it glowed slightly. Sango and Miroku knew what it was, because they'd been protecting her from those after it while she trained. Inuyasha and Shippo however, had never seen it.  
Inuyasha reached out to touch it, as if it drew him to grab it, but she yanked away, "Sorry, you can't touch it."  
  
He gave her a weird look before sitting back down. Sango spoke, "You have no need to protect her. That's why we're here"  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "You did a great job of doing that last night!"  
  
Sango grabbed her boomerang, "I'll slay you right now, you filthy-"  
  
"Sango, stop" Miroku sat his hand on her shoulder and she released her grip on her Hiraitotsu. She wasn't comfortable around a demon. She slayed them, not befriended them.  
  
"Demons are stupid" She simply said as Miroku moved his hand.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, "I'm not a demon."  
  
Everyone blinked and looked at him. Shippo finished his sentence(or whatever), "He's a half-demon"  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's good to hear"  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up, "What?"  
  
"Well at least we know you have some human in you. That's always good"  
  
The others nodded(slightly) and Shippo leaped into Kagome's lap, "But I'm a full demon!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "You wouldn't ever hurt us though"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in his sleeves(like always, hes so cute) and stood up, "Do I have to sleep in here, or am I allowed to go outside?"  
  
Kagome caught his sarcasm, "Yes, all dogs have to stay outside, in fact." _An eye for an eye I always say_. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and marched out the door. He found himself a nice little tree and slept high up in one of the branches, _She's so ungrateful. I saved her life and she treats me like some sort of mutt! Hmph...she has no idea what she's up against...  
_  
Something watched in the distance. Inuyasha couldn't sense it, because it had an ability to surpress it's scent. The figure smiled evilly and vanished into the night...for now.  
  
_(I'm going to be nice and make this a long chapter)_  
  
The next day, Inuyasha was the first one awake. He walked into the hut, and looked down at Kagome. He found himself smiling at her, but mentally slapped himself for doing so. But, his mind had a will of its own..._I am protecting her...W-wait! What? What am I thinkin? Where did that come from? Since when did I even care? _She stretched before waking up to find him standing in front of her, his face moving from happy, to confused, then to angry. She blinked and sat up, "What's going on?"  
  
He came out of his little trance and shook his head, "Nothing at all."  
  
Sango and Miroku woke up to their voices, seeing they were normally light sleepers. Sango rubbed her eyes and subconsciously pet Kilala, who was curled up happily next to her.  
  
A certain smell brought Inuyasha to alertness, "There's a demon waiting outside for us."  
  
Kagome reached for her bow and arrows, but he kicked them away from her, "Stay in here, idiot"  
  
She was about to protest, but he was already out the door, followed by Sango and Miroku.  
  
Shippo was just now waking up and looked around, "Whats going on?"  
  
Kagome was more confused than before, "That's what I wanna know"  
  
"Another one of Naraku's henchman I see," Inuyasha flexed his claws and leaped at the demon. Sango tossed her boomerang at the demon that seemed to be a cross between a rabbit and a bull. Not a pretty combination, lemme tell ya. She swiped the...demon's arm off and on the way back, sliced its side. Inuyasha then slashed it in the back. It fell to the ground helplessly. Miroku stepped forward, "I'll clean this up, " And with that, he removed the beads around his right hand in a swiftness no one could quite match. The purple cloth fell loosely under his palm and a strong wind pulled the demon inside. He then wrapped the beads back around his wrist like it was nothing and smiled. Inuyasha hit him on the back of the head, "Why didn't ya just do that from the beginning?!"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, "Because you blindlessly charged at it"  
  
Ignoring their arguement, Sango interrupted, "So...Naraku's the demon after the jewel?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Guess you're not so dumb afterall"  
  
Sango clenched her fists and just went inside._I hate demons. Half or not._ Miroku merely patted Inuyasha's shoulder and followed. Inside, Kagome saw Inuyasha walk in, "SIT BOY!!"  
  
**_WHAM!_**  
  
"Why I outta---WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
She glared, "You didn't let me help!"  
  
Inuyasha recomposed himself and brushed dust off his yukata"If we're the ones protecting you, and you could fend for yourself, they'd be no use for us, now would there?"  
  
Kagome was going to 'sit' him again, but resisted, "But I'm supposed to know how to fight"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "You ain't fightin nothing unless you have to"  
  
_Okay, he's either being nice, or really really arrogant. Knowing him, it's arrogance, but no use in arguing._ Kagome thought a moment before responding, "Whatever"

And that's chapter four for this story! Hope you liked it, and chapter five will be up real soon. And when I say that, I mean, by the time you read this, it'll be up and ready to be read! heh heh

**_---Sasami---_**


	5. The Rainstorm of it All

What'd I tell ya? Here's chapter five! This is where the excitement begins! And it gets a little weird too...

**---Chapter 5: The Rainstorm of it All---**

Kagome was walking outside, noticing Inuyasha spying on her...following her. She didn't say anything though. She just kept walking. Rain clouds formed above the trees as she continued deeper into the forest. She stopped after awhile and sat on a rock to rest. She listened to Inuyasha's rustling in the bushes and almost laughed. He wasn't one to be known for stealth. A few minutes passed and rain drops trickled on her cheek.

"It's about to rain...isn't that right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha leaped down from the tree and sat on the ground next to her, "Yea, are you going back or what?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing wrong with getting wet."

Inuyasha looked at her before nodding. So they sat there as the rain began falling harder. After a few more minutes, she stood up and turned to Inuyasha, "I don't have my bow and arrows...so unless you want me to 'die' out here, I suggest you follow me."

He got up and followed her to...wherever they were going. Kagome finally stopped moving and backed up a little. Inuyasha tilted his head and was about to ask when she backed up into him, "Somethings...following us"

Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusaiga(yes he already has it) when a shadow leaped out in front of them. Kagome turned around and grabbed Inuyasha's yukata, obviously scared. He gently pushed her back and pulled his sword out, and it became huge like a giant fang. Kagome was surprised alright. Not everyday a rusty old piece of junk becomes five times its size. The shadow suddenly split into two and one leaped at Inuyasha, the other at Kagome. Inuyasha quickly tried to kill the odd figure on him, but by the time he had killed it...Kagome was gone. He blinked and put his sword up. He looked around for any signs of her, but her scent was covered by the smell of rain. He punched a tree in his anger, cracking the trunk. With that, he tried his hardest to figure out how to track her down before it was too late.

* * *

Sango was cleaning her weapon when a thought struck her, "Why is Kagome taking so long?"

Miroku smiled, "I imagine her and Inuyasha are busy"

Sango narrowed her eyes and wacked him, "I'm serious, you pervert!"

* * *

"Uhh...what...where am I?" were the first words to escape Kagome's lips as she awoke in a dark room. She then recalled what had happened. _I should have headed back instead of walking more...I'm stupid sometimes.  
_  
She looked around and noticed the only light was a large lit candle in the far corner. She knew she was in some sort of large home...but was afraid to find out who's. She said the only thing she could at the moment, "Inuyasha?"

"He's not coming anytime soon, miko," A deep, and creepy voice emerged from an opening door. A man walked in, long wavy black hair...and weird red eyes. Kagome's own eyes widened and she instinctively scooted back. He smiled wickedly and stepped forward, "Don't worry, I have no intention of killing you"

Having trouble finding words, she stumbled, "A-and what e-exactly _is_ y-your intention?"

This amused the man and he knelt down in front of her. She tried scooting back some more, but he was somehow using a power to keep her in place. He smiled again, "I simply need the jewel I know that you have, and then I plan on having some fun"

**"FUN?!"** She forced herself to scream, her voice scared and high-pitched. This just made him laugh, "You misunderstand, your friend is quite taken with you."

She was confused, scared, and curious all at once. If that was possible. He continued, "Inuyasha would be very upset to find that I have you in my grasps"

She had enough power to turn her head, her eyes still locked on his, "What are you going to do with me? Besides...Inuyasha will be too mad at me to come after me"

The man merely reached out for her hand, seeing she was unable to move, he was successful in getting a hold of it, "Miko, trust me, he's a fool and will come running. And if not, I can go to him. Simple."

"You must be that demon he said he hated!"

"More or less. Ah, my apologies. Call me Naraku"

"Right, Naraku, let go of my hand"

"You sure do have alot of courage for someone who could be killed at any moment. You lucky I don't want you dead...yet"

She would've got up and ran right then, but once again...she had no real will of her own. But then, he released her hand and she suddenly found she could move. _Way to go genius...not only did you make Inuyasha mad, you also put yourself in danger. Now what?_ She tried to stand, but couldn't, this time from being too scared to move. Naraku took hold of her chin and leaned forward until they were almost nose to nose, "You are mine now, Miko"

* * *

The rain stopped, Inuyasha found it easier to smell things out. He picked up a faint scent of lavendar and flowers, so he followed it. He was not about to let her get killed by the one person he hated. Not that he cared if she lived or not...he just hated Naraku. Or did he?

* * *

Gomen, this one is a bit shorter than the previous. I've finished editting the chapters I had, and now I'm making it up as I go again. I have a plan for the next chapter, so be looking for an update soon enough

**_---Sasami---_**


	6. Asking for a Hero

I'm gonna give another chapter a try. I'm kinda depressed right now, so I apologize if it doesn't come out right.  
  
**---Chapter 6: Asking for a Hero---  
**  
((((((((((((((((((((((((TT))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kagome hit the floor with a thud and her hair fell into her face, hiding her eyes. Naraku had thrown her into a smaller room, until a 'more convient time' approached them. She sat upright, leaning her back against the door. She willed herself not to cry, telling herself only weak people cry. What confused her most was the fact Naraku hadn't attempted to take the jewel yet.  
  
_(--Its down the this,  
I've got to make this life make sense,  
Can anyone tell what I've done?--)_  
  
She stared at the round glowing orb for awhile, hoping it would make her feel better like it used to do.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((TT))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Inuyasha wanted to go back and tell the others about Kagome, but he wasn't sure if he had the time. Instead, he took off in the direction of her scent, praying Naraku hadn't laid a hand on her.  
  
_(--I miss the life,  
I miss the colors of the world,  
Can anyone tell where I am?--)_  
  
After thinking that, he started arguing with himself over only being concerned over the jewel, or the fact he actually hoped Kagome was safe. The scent was fading, since it was getting dark and she'd been gone for awhile now. This only caused Iunyasha to bolt fasted around the trees and through bushes.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((TT))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Miko, I see you're still awake." His red eyes peered into the room, Kagome had now moved to the opposite wall of the door, staring at the floor quietly.  
  
He walked in and knelt in front of her, "Miko"  
  
She felt her head being forced up by unknown powers, and figured he was using more of his tricks to make her look up at him. She glared, "What do you want?"  
  
"Aren't we fiesty?" He smirked, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He leaned forward, a hand on her chin. She closed her eyes, and the jewel around her neck glowed light purple, forcing him to back up.  
  
She opened her eyes, the glow never getting weaker. This seemed to only amuse him further, "I see. You are making a barrier with the power of the jewel and your miko powers. Clever. But not clever enough. When I return, I will take that jewel from you, and use it myself." With that, left the room, closing the door and only light source, behind him.  
  
_(--'Cause now and again I've found myself so far down,  
Away from the sun,  
That shines into the darkest place,  
I'm so far down,  
Away from the sun again.--)  
_  
Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them, as the glow slowly faded, leaving her in a pitch black room.  
  
_(--I'm over this,  
I'm tired of living in the dark,  
Can anyone see me down here?--)_  
  
She fidgeted, getting cold. She hid her hands in her sleeves, and fixed the pants part of her miko outfit to go over her cold feet. She then closed her eyes, and prayed for someone to come to her rescue. Yet, she found herself wishing Inuyasha was the one who did it, though it confused her as to why.  
  
_(--The feelings gone,  
There's nothing to lift me up,  
Back into the world I know.--)_  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((TT))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
_(--Now and again I've found myself so far down,  
Away from the sun,  
That shines into the darkest place,  
I'm so far down,  
Away from the sun,  
That shines the life away from me,  
To find my way, back into the arms again.  
About the ones like me,  
I'm so far down,  
Away from the sun again.--)_  
  
He saw a large building in the distance. That had to be the place.  
  
_(--It's down to this,  
I've got to make this life make sense,  
But now I can't tell what I've done.  
  
And now and again I've found myself so far down,  
Away from the sun,  
That shines the life away from me.--)_  
  
As he got closer, he pulled out his sword and it got larger, looking like the fang it was.  
  
_(--'Cause now and again I've found myself so far down,  
Away from the sun,  
That shines into the darkest place,  
I'm so far down,  
Away from the sun,  
That shines the life away from me,  
To find my way, back into the arms again.  
About the ones like me,  
I'm so far down,  
Away from the sun again.--)  
  
(--I'm gone...--)_  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Yea...okay, that's all I could come up with. I'm sorry I'm making you all wait for such a short chapter, I don't mean to...I just have alot on my plate and have to do things a little at a time. I'll try to do more next weekend. Gomen again.  
  
Oh, and just to have it cleared up. This song isn't originally mine. It's** 3 Doors Down** - _Away From The Sun_. Like I said, I'm trying to make sure I put the credits at the end of my chapters. If ever I don't say anything, remind me about it in a review or something, and I'll be sure to fix it. Now, to go wallow in my self-pity of being alone for my whole life.  
  
**_---Sasami---_**


	7. Author's Note

!!!TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY FANFICTIONS!!!  
  
I am SO utterly, terribly, and horribly sorry! I haven't updated in at least a month or so and I apologize a thousand apologies! But I've had a ton on my mind lately. What with highschool, friends leaving me out, and me trying to cope with being alone almost all the time, I haven't been very inspired for my more cheerful stories I've been writing. If any of you who read this story (or any others, since this is posted at them all) have ANY ideas for where I can go with one of my stories, do NOT hesitate to state something. I'm in desperate need of ideas. My mind is drawing a blank on every chapter I've tried to stop. And it certainly isn't helping when your best friend has excluded you from her life, without noticing it. I don't blame her or her new 'boyfriend' at all, hell, I set them up. And there are times I enjoy hanging out with them, but other times...well let me put it this way, its not the same anymore. Everytime I want to hang out with her, she has her boyfriend with her. And you can all agree things aren't the same when you're around a guy too. And having to indure their constant flirting isn't much help...okay okay okay I know what's going through all your minds - - "Make her stop complaining! I don't care about her problems! I have my own!" So I'll stop now. But that's the basic reason my inspiration for writing has slowly drifted. BUT I assure you all I have not quit writing these stories. I love writing WAY too much to do that. Even if I lose all my reviewers, I'd probably still do it for the sake of anyone who happened to come by and read it. I just love it that much. So...that's all and I promise to update the minute an idea is suggested or comes to mind!  
  
I love ya all! (In a completely healthy, non-strange, way)  
  
---Sasami--- 


	8. Safe, For Now

Okie dokie. I'm gonna give it a go again now. There won't be a song in this chapter like there was in the last one. But that's okay _((laugh))_

**---Chapter 7: Safe, for Now---**

There was a loud crash nearby. Kagome's head lifted up from her knees and looked around, trying to make out shapes in the dark room. She didn't know which way the door was, so she couldn't leave to find out. She also seemed to have trouble standing altogether, her knees soon gave out on her and she slid down the wall to the floor. More crashes and yelling. Soon, she recognized the loud voice. "Inuyasha?"

Her voice was scratchy, from not talking for awhile. She weakly made it to her feet again, feeling the walls for a door of any kind. After grabbing hold of the handle, she pushed it open and looked around, her eyes adjusting the dim lighting. Despite how dark the hall was, it was much brighter compared to the pitch-black room she was in moments earlier. Kagome leaned against the door to support her weight and skimmed the hallway for a hint as to which was to go. She heard a loud cracking sound to her right and someone yelling something, so she ran that way, ignoring the weakness of her knees. She wasn't sure why her legs were so wobbily right now either, maybe Naraku did it hoping she wouldn't try to leave, what an idiot. She saw a flash of red eyes and something knocked her to the ground.

"You know, if you weren't in such a rush, you might've seen me." This voice was one Kagome hadn't heard before, and she looked up from her spot on the ground. It was a woman, in a white kimono with red stripes and dark blue designs everywhere. She had a yellow obi tied around her waist, and her eyes were as dangerously red as Naraku's. Her hair was black and pulled back into a tight bun, with feathers making a contrast to her dark hair. She was pretty, no doubt about that, but of course Kagome wasn't worried about that right now.

"Who are you?"

The woman smirked and gently waved a light purple fan in front of her face, "I am Kagura, the wind sorceress."

"As lovely as that is to know, Kagura, " Kagome made it to her feet and brushed some dust off the front, "I don't really care. I'm just on my way out of here."

"Do not mock me, miko!" The wind sorceress pulled her fan back and thrusted it forward, sending a gust of wind to knock Kagome off her feet. She flew down the hall and slammed into a shelf with scrolls on it, and fell to the ground, the papers falling all over her body. Kagura was smiling as she walked over to where Kagome sat on the floor, attempting to get up, "You're lucky Naraku wants you alive, or I could've killed you just then."

The priestess rubbed her head in pain and stood up again. She heard a scream from another part of the building and grew frantic. "What's going on?!"

"Oh that. We have a visitor. He seems to want you back, as Naraku had planned he would. Either way, it shouldn't be long until that half-demon is gotten rid of."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed Kagura aside and ran down the long hallway. Another gust of wind lifted her from her feet and threw her into another room. She coughed and couldn't managed to get back up. Kagura stood at the doorway and spoke, "Yes, Inuyasha. But Naraku has requested I keep you busy until he is finished killing that dog."

* * *

"Dammit!!" He grabbed his side in pain and knelt on the ground, using his sword to hold him up. Wincing, he looked down at the place his hand rested and saw his haori covered in a darker red than that of his clothing. _'I'm bleeding pretty bad...'_ He thought for a moment, before looking up and seeing a vine collide with his chest and send him flying across the huge room. The vine lifted him off the ground, and he lost grip on Tetsusaiga, and watched it fall to the floor. He groaned in frustration, "Where's Kagome?"

He didn't have to look up to know that Naraku was grinning sinisterly, "The miko is with Kagura."

Inuyasha's head snapped up, "What are you going to do with her?!"

"Once I take the jewel, I'll first see if she's willing to cooperate. If she isn't, I'll gladly kill her. Perhaps then you'll see her again, seeing as I'm killing you right now."

"You will not..." A smirk played on the hanyou's lips, "Cause after I'm done with you, the jewel and Kagome will be safe with me. And you'll just be dead."

Naraku dropped him to the hard wood, "If you hadn't failed to protect them both earlier, they'd still be safe."

Inuyasha glared, his golden orbs burning with hatred. He grabbed his sword up and ran towards Naraku.

* * *

"Ou...that hurt..." Kagome rubbed her ankle, watching Kagura walk towards her. The priestess sighed unhappily and searched around the room she was currently in. That's when she spotted it. She planned out a fast-thinking idea and grabbed a broken piece of the wooden stool Kagura threw her onto and threw it at the demon, distracting her momentarily. While she dodged the wood chunk, Kagome leaped to the other side of the room, wincing at the pain in her left ankle. She fell to the ground in front of a display of weapons and grabbed a bow and an arrow. Just like she had planned, Kagura looked at the girl but stopped in her tracks when she saw the arrow pointed at her, ready to be released. Kagura narrowed her eyes, "Don't even try it you little brat."

"I didn't want to have to do this to you, but you're a horribly rudeperson." Kagome pulled the string as far as she could and let go, watching the arrow be engulfed in a light purple light as it flew towards Kagura. Kagura waved her fan, veering it just off-course and it pinned itself to the wall behind her. Kagome grabbed another arrow, "I can do this all day! Now let me go!"

"You're lucky I hate Naraku."

"What...?"

Kagura left the room, leaving Kagome quite confused. She quickly shrugged it off and grabbed a quiver of arrows and the bow. She made it to her feet, limping everytime her left foot touched the ground.

* * *

Naraku sent a vine at Inuyasha, and the hanyou chopped it in half, continuing his mad sprint towards his enemy. Naraku somehow managed to dodge the sword and stabbed Inuyasha in the stomache with a different vine from his body. "You're pathetic half breed."

"He is not!" A purple light caught Naraku's vision and he dodged the sacred arrow. Inuyasha weakly looked up to see the miko he had come to rescue, basically rescuing him.

"Ah, Miko."

"I have a name you know!"

"Yes, well, so good of you to come. I was just about to finish off this worthless dog."

"He's not worthless!"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome, I'm fine." She had gone to help Inuyasha up, but he refused to let her and stood up himself. "I'm gonna make you sorry you even considered doing this!"

Inuyasha started to run at Naraku, but he spoke before Inuyasha could do anything, "I'll see you soon, Miko." And with that, a dark purple mist filled the room, blinding Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome coughed loudly, unable to breathe in the intoxicated gas. Inuyasha warned her that it was poisonous, and broke a large hole in the wall and helped her outside into the fresh air. She winced when he set her down to her feet. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Where's Naraku?"

"He's gone. He's done this more than once. He fights for about twenty minutes then takes off. He could be anywhere now."

The priestess nodded her head in understanding and looked at Inuyasha and noticed his blood-covered clothes. "You're hurt really bad!"

"Don't worry about it, this is nothing."

"Are you kidding me?! We have to get back to the village and dress your wounds!" She tugged on his sleeve and began to walk forward, only to collapse to her knees and cry out. She grabbed hold of her left ankle, willing the pain to go away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Stupid girl, you're hurt more than me." He lifted her off the ground and headed back to the village, ignoring her protests the whole way.

* * *

Sango stepped out of the hut, worrying about the whereabouts of Kagome. She had gone for a walk early this morning, and it was close to sunset. Miroku followed her out and looked around, "Inuyasha seems to be missing as well. He hasn't returned all day."

"Well that's expected though, he didn't want to be stuck here anyway. But Kagome's always back by noon! I'm really worried."

Miroku tried to lighten the situation, "Do you worry about me when I am gone longer than intended?"

A blush graced the demon slayer's face and she attempted to stay calm, "No, of course not! You're a companion in battle, so I do wonder sometimes, but I never worry!"

"Ah, is that because you know how strong I am?"

"No."

"Oh."

They saw someone in the distance coming out of the forest and stopped talking to see if it was who they hoped. When the figure got closer, they recognized the long silver hair, and could see he was carrying someone, who had long ago given up on trying to walk on her own. Sango smiled, "Kagome! You're okay!"

Inuyasha stopped in front of them, "Yea yea, she's fine. Thanks to me."

"You're so cocky. My goodness." Kagome rolled her eyes, and looked at Sango, "So, what was it like being a day without having to protect me?"

"A little boring. He didn't help much either." She motioned towards Miroku then continued, "And what does Inuyasha mean thanks to him? Why is he covered in blood? What happened!?"

"One question at a time, sheesh." Inuyasha took Kagome into the hut and sat her on the floor by the fire Kaede had made recently. Sango and Miroku followed, seating themselves across from Inuyasha and Kagome, "So...?"

Kagome interrupted, "Where's Kaede and Shippo?"

"Out getting us some dinner for the night. Now tell us what exactly happened today." Miroku answered, eager to know what was going on.

Inuyasha explained the whole thing, leaving out the details, like how Kagome saved his butt, and how he was losing. "And after I got rid of Kagura, I helped Inuyasha before Naraku could hurt him anymore." Kagome reminded him, ruining his heroic story completely. Miroku laughed, and Inuyasha reached across the table in front of them and wacked him on the head.

"In any case, Inuyasha refuses to let me dress his wounds, but won't even let me walk myself home!" She pointed to the stubborn dog demon next to her and he sighed, pulling the shirt of his hoari off, showing small cuts on his stomache and side, where there used to be large gashes only hours ago. "What?! How-"

"You're a priestess, you should know that demons heal quickly. And I thought I was dumb."

"You are." Shippo bounced into the hut, seating himself happily in Kagome's lap, avoiding Inuyasha's fist.

Kaede followed, setting down some food on the small table, watching as everyone helped themselves. She sat by the fire and was told the same story again. Shippo piped up, "So why can't you walk Kagome?"

"It's nothing really. I just hurt my ankle a little."

"A little?! You took two steps and fell over! You need to stop hurting yourself and treating it like no big deal."

"You're one to talk! I just wanted to help and you wouldn't let me!"

"Cause I'm half demon!"

"So what?!"

"So I don't need your help!"

"Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"SIT!"

"AH! **HOT SOUP!** **_AH! _**"

* * *

Well, glad I got that chapter out. I was inspired while reading some other fanfictions so managed to write one. I'm not sure about my other stories, since I'm hitting writer's block now. Anyways, enjoy! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas!

**_---Sasami---_**


	9. Sesshoumawho?

Goodness. How long has it been since you've all seen me? Long enough I'm sure. Writer's block + high school + tennis + parents equalsNO time for stories. It's a killer being 15. And I thought I had it bad last year...least I got stories out! Anyways, I'm still pretty lost on all my stories. I have no idea what I want to happen! SO! If any of you are fans of my other stories, you might want to suggest stuff! The only reason I'm updating _THIS_ story is because I kind of have an idea of where it's going. Sort of. 

So, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry I can't update like I used to! I remember updating a chapter almost every week if not more! Then school started...and you all lost me. I wonder how many people noticed my absence...

**_-Chapter 8: Sesshouma-who-_**

The wind gently swept across the fields of grass and floated through the trees, the leaves dancing about carelessly. The sun was rising, and reds and oranges dotted the pale blue sky. Silver hair reflected the colors off perfectly, and the lighting delicately framed his face. His golden eyes matched the color of the sun as it appeared over the horizon, and his creamy fur boa hung loosely on his shoulder, drifting side to side in the breeze.

A smaller figure, the red oranges and yellows making his green skin an almost brown color, came running through the field, the grass almost as tall as him. He stopped breathlessly in front of the tall, mysterious man and caught some air in his throat, coughing and choking horribly. The taller man said nothing, his eyes looking down on the coughing form with no form of expression on his face. The small green demon finally regained himself and spoke, "Lord Sesshoumaru! You'll never guess where Inuyasha was spotted!"

* * *

"ACH-OO!"

The young priestess shook her head, "I can't believe you're sick!"

"I'm not_-(cough)-_sick, alright?"

"Yeah, and I'm not a monk." Miroku walked into the hut, looking down at the hanyou, who refused to drink the herbal remedy. Kagome pouted and threatened him, "If you don't drink this, I'll say the 'S' word until your head explodes from the impact."

Inuyasha's eyes grew in size, though the pupils shrunk to tiny little nothings. He looked at the miko to check and see if she was just joshing him, but she looked completely serious and deadly. He sighed unhappily and took the drink from her. He carefully touched it to his bottom lip, the putrid fumes threatening to make his stomache churn. Kagome tapped her fingers impatiently, not about to leave the room until that green liquid, was in that dog demon's body. He used his free hand to pinch the roof of his nose and block of some of the smell before opening his mouth and quickly chugging the medicine into his mouth. He swallowed as well as he could, feeling the remedy ooze down into his stomache. He could have sworn his face turned green. Kagome nodded in satisfaction, "Now you will stay in here, get some rest, and get well soon!"

She rose from her spot next to him and looked at Miroku, "Could you make sure he doesn't leave?"

"Of course. But I think I'd prefer to stand outside. I'd hate that medicine to come back up in my presence." He spoke with such lightness, as if Inuyasha's well-being meant nothing. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed Miroku outside.

Shippo was picking flowers in front of the shrine, playing with Sango's pet Kilala. Kilala was usually left in the village to protect it, and was only taken on their travels when she was truly needed. Otherwise, she was the cute two-tailed kitten that bounced around and kept the villagers safe and happy. Sango, meanwhile, was nowhere to be found. Miroku glanced around, "I should go look for her. You stay here a moment, Kagome."

Kagome was about to protest, but Miroku had already headed off into the forests.

* * *

Sango walked over to the hot springs after an hour of training. She removed her clothing and got in, letting the warmth soak into her. She smiled and closed her eyes, it'd been forever since she could have this kind of quiet around her. She was usually surrounded by...perverts. Well pervert to be exact. She didn't hate him, but sometimes it was nice to just sit in a nice, soothing, bath without worrying about HIM showing up. She heard a twig snap and her head turned immediately in the direction of the sound. She almost kicked herself for thinking she could have some privacy. She swam over to the edge of the hot spring and reached out, grabbing a rock. She chunked it in the direction the snapping sound had come from and heard an, "OW!" in the form of a girl's voice. Sango's ears perked, "Who's there?"

"Nobody!" Soft footsteps were heard as the one suspected to be a little girl vanished. Sango blinked and climbed out to see where the girl headed. She heard something in the bushes behind her and turned around, forgetting that she had nothing on. Her deep chocolate brown eyes locked with midnight blue ones before a scream erupted from Sango's throat. "YOU **LECHEROUS **MONK! STUPID **HOUSHI**! **PERVERTED** LECHER!" She was obviously running out of things to yell as he ducked many rocks and hid behind a tree. She got dressed in a hurry and tied her hair back in the low, loose ponytail before marching angrily over to the tree Miroku hid behind. "_Houshi-sama_..." Her voice was low and dangerous.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yes Sango, love?"

Sango's voice came out calmly, which scared Miroku, terribly, "How many times must you be taught a lesson before you actually learn it?"

He seemed thoughtful and began counting on his hands like a small child before her hand made contact with the back of his head. He winced in pain, "Why do you torture me so?"

"Me? I don't believe I told you to follow me and ruin my peaceful bath. Did I?"

Miroku shook his head. She nodded and grabbed hold of his ear, her calmness disappearing like a magic trick, "DON'T YOU **EVER** DO THAT AGAIN YOU LECHER! GOT THAT!"

"Ah, you are like a beautiful angel when angry. Not that you aren't always a beautiful angel..."

His sweet comments had no effect on her, she just kept marching back to the village, dragging him by his ear.

* * *

Kagome was sitting inside the hut with Inuyasha, everytime he tried to get up, she'd force him back down with that look in her eyes. He wasn't sure how some mere mortal had such an effect on him, rendering him helping in the middle of a room, but she had her ways I suppose. Kagome yawned, her eyes slowly closing. She quickly opened them back up, willing herself not to fall asleep, but she couldn't last. She hadn't had any sleep since Naraku kidnapped her and dreamland was tugging on her eyelids like desperate little bags of sand trying to pull down the curtains after a show. She finally could fight it no longer and drifted into a deep and serene slumber. Inuyasha looked over at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Then again, she was innocent. He yawned and sat up, careful not to wake her. He thought for a moment and was about to do something like a practical joke when his nose picked up on a familiar scent. A scent he couldn't stand. He sniffed the air carefully and narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, sighing. Should he wake her up?

He decided against waking the girl from her slumber and having her revert to her evil form. He got up and walked out, his nose twitching from the strong smell. He had to make sure they didn't come into the village or it could be over for the people in it. He ignored his headache and took a few leaps as he ran through the village and left it. He was scanning the area, noting that the village needed a better form of protection than forests. Pushing that thought aside for now, he watched as the figure approached in the distance. Inuyasha crossed his arms as the person got closer. There was a smaller companion at his side, who Inuyasha knew well and hated. The two figures finally got about twenty feet from him and stopped. The taller one looked as expressionless as ever. "Inuyasha, what has brought you to this measily little village?" The small, green demon had said this.

Inuyasha made a slight annoyed sound, "_Tchk_! It doesn't matter why I'm here. What I wanna know is why you two would bother coming here."

The taller one, whom the little green demon had addressed as Sesshoumaru earlier, finally spoke, "Little brother, I am impressed. You haven't even tried to blindlessly attack me yet."

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru! Just answer the question!"

"We have simply come to see what my idiotic brother is doing staying in a village like this. Normally you travel and don't stay in one spot long."

Inuyasha paused. How was he supposed to answer that without sounding weird? He gave it a shot, "Well, I'm protecting something of great value in this village."

"If you say its a human, I will find them and kill them right now."

"It's not!" Inuyasha defended himself, though he was protecting a human. He decided to stick with the fact he was protecting the_ jewel_, not her. "It's something that a lot of demons are after. And you'd probably want it too if you weren't so busy babysitting your little follower."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his servant. "Jaken does not get in my way." He spoke without care in his voice, almost as if Jaken did get in his way, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. At least, his careless voice made it sound that way.

Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes, "You're pathet-"

"INUYASHA! **SIT** BOY!"

Inuyasha found himself face first in the dirt before he had a chance to realize what was going on. He waited for the spell to wear off and made it to his feet, wiping his clothes off. This gave Kagome enough time to walk over to him and put her hands on her hips, "What did I tell you!"

Sesshoumaru still showed no emotion, but if you knew him well and looked deep into his eyes, you'd see the amusement dancing around the golden swirls. He spoke, "And who might this be, brother?"

"Brother?" Kagome looked up, "Who's that?"

Inuyasha sighed, "That's my half-brother, Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshouma-who?"

"How dare you mock Lord Sesshoumaru's name! And in his presence! Why I **never**!" Jaken huffed, scolding Kagome like she had just denied the presence of the Kami above.

Sesshoumaru grew tired of Jaken's rantings, "That's enough Jaken." Jaken immediately quit talking, he didn't dare defy the "Great Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome seemed unimpressed, "Inuyasha...I can see how you two are related."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both insulted at this, but Sesshoumaru did not show it. But Inuyasha, however, rose his hands in fury, "I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

Sesshoumaru spoke, ignoring what was being said, "Who is this, Inuyasha? Is she the human you are protecting? And here I thought you said it was something important. You told me it wasn't a human."

"I'm not protecting her! I'm protecting the jewel she has!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Is that all I am to you?"

"I didn't say that...I meant...um..."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I cannot believe my own half brother has done just as our father and tooken fancy in a mere mortal."

"**WHAT?**" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up from their argument and looked surprised, shocked, and confused.

* * *

OKAY! Considering I've been gone awhile, I think I did okay. I even made it a little longer than normal. I think I did anyway. I guess we'll see when I post it onto Hope you enjoyed my bringing in Sesshoumaru. I tried to make everyone happy in this chapter! I got some of you Sesshoumaru, some of you the calm and pretty detailed descriptions of landscape, some of you the adorable bickering of Kagome and Inuyasha, some of you the perverted Miroku, some of you the cute Shippo and Kilala, and some of you more Sesshoumaru. Tell me what you think!

**_-Sasami-_**


	10. Denial and a Cup of Tea

Mehf. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in at least a millenium, but inspiration disappears easily you know! Writer's block hits hard! I still have bruises everywhere!

But I was suddenly slapped with some more inspiration and came up with this chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

Sesshoumaru spoke, ignoring what was being said, "Who is this, Inuyasha? Is she the human you are protecting? And here I thought you said it was something important. You told me it wasn't a human."

"I'm not protecting her! I'm protecting the jewel she has!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Is that all I am to you?"

"I didn't say that...I meant...um..."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I cannot believe my own half brother has done just as our father and taken fancy in a mere mortal."

"**WHAT?**" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up from their argument and looked surprised, shocked, and confused.

**_Chapter 9: Denial and a Cup Of Tea_**

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to give Sesshoumaru a horrified and confused look. He seemed unaffected, "Inuyasha, you look ridiculous with your mouth agape."

Inuyasha glared, "You're the one making irrational suggestions!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!" Kagome stepped in, "Me and Inuyasha are nothing like that!"

Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. He paused only a moment, "Jaken."

"Yes?" Jaken looked up, prepared for something important.

"Go find Ah-un." _(A/N: I know I probably spelt that wrong but I mean that riding dragon thing of his!)_ Sesshoumaru then looked back up at Inuyasha, "As for you, if that jewel falls into the wrong hands, it'll be your head. I'll make sure of it."

Jaken mumbled something about that demon being more important than he himself is as he walked off the scene, leaving two confused teenagers and an ever stoic Sesshoumaru behind.

Sesshoumaru's face remained unreadable, though if you knew him well enough, you'd know he was amused at his brother's outrage and embarrassment. Inuyasha marched up to Sesshoumaru, angrily muttering under his breath before saying, "Besides, you should mind your own damn business!"

Kagome crossed her arms, though she herself might've said the same thing. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome before returning his attention to the person in front of him, "And further more, no one asked you to come here anyway!"

"As annoying as ever I see."

"Would you shut up?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang out from her place a few feet away.

The hanyou's head turned to look back at her once more and seemed rather upset, "_What_ is it?"

The teenage girl took a moment to recall just why she had spoken up. Her eyes twinkled in the light as she pondered, leaving Inuyasha quite impatient. Her fist lightly hit her open palm as she smiled, "Oh that's right! Why do you and your brother hate each other so much?" Kagome's timing wasn't the best, but then again, what better time to ask?

Sesshoumaru spoke up before the shorter of the two silver-haired men could, "On top of being a filthy half breed, he has something that belongs to me."

"Is that so? What is it?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "It's not his!" This didn't convince the priestess, who had made her way over to the brothers and had her hands on her hips unhappily, "What is it, Inuyasha?"

After some incoherent mumbling, Inuyasha pointed at the sword attached to his side, "Tetsusaiga. And it's _mine_, not his."

"Who are you trying to convince, little brother? It's obvious you don't know how to use it properly." Sesshoumaru's golden orbs were staring down at Inuyasha's, that flashed with anger and annoyance.

Kagome pushed her way between the two, and it was obvious that Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate being touched by a mere mortal. He held up his right hand as it began to glow a sickly green-yellow. Inuyasha, knowing what this meant, immediately grabbed onto Kagome and leaped out of the way just in time to avoid Sesshoumaru's poison claws. The priestess's eyes were blinking repeatedly, processing what had happened. She also noted that she was almost killed. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice Kagome's surprise and relief, since he turned back to Sesshoumaru and cracked his knuckles, "You're askin' for it, Sesshoumaru." He spat out his half brother's name with disgust and pulled out Tetsusaiga. The blade immediately grew in size into its true form.

Seeing that, Kagome chose to stay out of this fight. She may be a little daring, but she isn't stupid. Her eyes followed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's battle, and gasped when Sesshoumaru grabbed onto Tetsusaiga's blade and held it in its place. Inuyasha grit his teeth and attempted to pull it free, but found him and the sword being thrown into the air. Sesshoumaru appeared just above him and slammed his hand into Inuyasha's stomach, sending Inuyasha crashing into the ground.

The elegant demon landed next to Jaken who had just returned with Ah-unand turned around, letting his hair blow out into the gentle breeze, "Until next time, little brother." His little green follower stumbled behind him as Sesshoumaru disappeared from sight.

Inuyasha grimaced and managed to pull himself into a semi-sitting position. Kagome knelt down at his side, "I knew you shouldn't have come out here. You were sick, and now on top of that, you're whole body is bruised."

He looked at her, his eyes as golden as ever, "I'm used it." There was a slight pause, but she settled with just shaking her head and pulling him to his feet with all her strength and then began leading him back to Kaede's hut.

* * *

"This time, I beg ye to take heed to my advice and stay in bed." Kaede's voice broke the silence as she handed Kagome the rest of the bandages, reminding her to rewrap the wound on his stomach every four hours. Kaede then took her leave of the hut, leaving a disgruntled hanyou, a concerned priestess, a contemplating monk, a quiet taijiya with her pet, and a small kitsune who was restless. 

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but was quickly cut off by Kagome, "No."

"But-"

"No."

"You don't even-"

"No."

"You aren't even letting me-"

"Inuyasha, I really don't want to have to say _it_ while you're injured."

It didn't take long before Inuyasha shut his mouth completely. The silence was again broken when Miroku lightly laughed. Everyone looked over at him questioningly and he glanced around, "Oh, uh, its nothing. Just…thinking."

Sango sighed, "Leave it to you, Houshi-sama, to ruin a perfectly good moment."

"What good moment?" Miroku glanced around the hut, "No one was speaking. And I'm pretty sure Inuyasha was trembling at the thought of Kagome saying-"

"Oh _shut_ **up**!" His dog-like ears twitched and he raised his fist into the air threateningly, to complete his statement. Miroku let out a defeated sigh, declaring that everyone always picks on him.

Kagome turned to Sango, "I'm going to go get some more water from the river. I'll be back. Keep on eye on him and don't let him get to his feet!" She gave a stern look to Inuyasha, who muttered a 'feh' before she got out the door.

Kilala let out a small mewl and Inuyasha rolled over onto his side, his claws tapping the wooden floor impatiently, "She's taking too long."

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, "She's only been gone but a few moments, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, Inuyasha, you need to relax. All you do is worry about everything." Shippo spoke as if he knew all there was to know. This, of course, earned him a glare from the hanyou, still tapping the wood, his bent leg suddenly twitching as well. His heel lightly bounced on the futon that he was forced to lie on.

Moments passed quickly, though to Inuyasha it seemed like hours. His leg twitched faster, and his claws tapped louder, leaving the rest of the group in the hut very annoyed. The bamboo curtain that was used as a door was pushed aside and Inuyasha sat up in a split second, ready to explain his fury to Kagome that she took too long getting water. But, instead of a raven-haired teenager appearing in the hut, it was Kaede. The hanyou's face fell dramatically, and he was so looking forward to complaining. With a huff, he resumed his earlier position and let the claw-tapping and leg-twitching commence.

Kaede added some wood to the fire and questioned, "Where did Kagome go?"

"She went to the river to get some more water." Sango leaned back against the wall, absentmindedly petting Kilala, who was curled up happily in her lap.

Kaede took a moment to finish tossing logs into the fire before speaking again, "I don't recall seeing her near the river when I was returning with firewood." At this, Inuyasha was on his feet, "I'm going to go looking for her then!"

He made his way to the door but was abruptly stopped when a large boomerang blocked the door. He turned to Sango, who was now standing by the door holding her Hiraikotsu in place. His eyes narrowed, "This isn't the time for this!"

"Kagome doesn't want you up and about. We'll go find her."

Inuyasha hated the logic they were using. Since they were originally the ones who protected Kagome and the jewel, it only made sense that they should be the ones who went to find her. He hated staying locked up like this. What if Naraku got her again? What about the jewel? What if it was someone just as dangerous? What if Sesshoumaru decided to come back for her? Oh, he also hated it when he was confused or had lots of questions. How he hates questions…

By the time he'd shoved all those thoughts into the back of his head and was ready to continue arguing with Sango about this…both her and Miroku had left. Inuyasha punched the wall in his fury when he felt something land on his shoulder. It was Shippo who pointed to the futon, "They've already left, now do as Kagome says and lay back down!"

After taking a moment to consider his reply, Inuyasha tossed Shippo onto the futon calling him a runt and then headed outside. Shippo grumbled and rubbed his head in pain, "It's your funeral…"

* * *

Alright! I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be done soon enough! I wonder if I have any readers anymore...

**_3 Sasami_**


End file.
